SUMMARY?CORE A: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE. The Administrative Core will provide the leadership, coordination, and administrative oversight to achieve the programmatic goals of the Harvard Aging Brain Study (HABS) Program Project Grant (PPG). The Administrative Core will strive to ensure optimal integration of the four Cores and the four research Projects of the PPG renewal to achieve maximal scientific productivity. Aim 1: The Administrative Core is led by the Co-Principal Investigators (Sperling/Johnson) and will provide administrative and scientific oversight of the PPG. The Core will coordinate quarterly meetings of the Executive Committee, and meetings of the External Scientific Advisory Board (ESAB). Aim 2: The Administrative Core will facilitate the efficient communication and integration between all components of the PPG, provide oversight of timely data transfer from all Cores and Projects to Core D: Analytic Core to achieve maximal scientific productivity, and track all scientific publications. Aim 3: The Administrative Core will prepare NIH progress reports, interface with Core B: Clinical Core to prepare IRB documentation and annual continuing review, and with Core C: Imaging Core to prepare annual reports to the MGH Radioactive Drug Research Committee. Aim 4: The Administrative Core will oversee all aspects of the PPG finances to assure fiscal responsibility. Aim 5: The Administrative Core will serve to coordinate PPG interactions with institutional resources and programs, including the Massachusetts Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (MADRC), the Martinos Center for Biomedical Imaging at Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH), and the Harvard NeuroDiscovery Center (HNDC). Aim 6: The Administrative Core will serve to facilitate collaborations between the PPG and related scientific initiatives within Harvard and the larger scientific community, providing oversight of the rapidly increasing number of requests for collaborations and data sharing. The Administrative Core serves to enhance the coordination of an outstanding multidisciplinary group of investigators with a strong record of collaboration and scientific productivity, and a common interest in elucidating the impact of amyloid and tau pathology on the aging brain and predicting the transition from normal cognition to early progression on the trajectory of preclinical Alzheimer's disease (AD).